Vandala Doubloons's Haunted - Student Spirits diary
Cover Read my diary and you'll find yourself stuffed in Die-vy Bones' gym locker. 14 May, Morning Watch It's a spooktacular morn, so I think I'll take me pet cuttlefish for a leisurely sail on the Salty Spectre before school. He woke up on the scareboard side of the ship, and he is totes cranky. It's like he's got his tentacles tied in a twist. Every time I call his name, "Aye!" he responds with "Nay!" just to vex me. He's usually less fearsome than this, but there is a reason he's a cuttlefish and not a cuddlefish. 14 May, Forenoon Watch Aye is more his ol' self after cruisin' around the haunted seas. We had to dock quickly when I got seasick - I know, right? What good is a seasick pirate?! I'm working on it! But anyway, we met up with River - She's a phantastic ghoul who ferries monsters between the ghost world and the world of the solids. River's always a splash to fang out with.. quite the party ghoul! Kiyomi boarded to chill with us too, and it was such a boo-tiful day, her face was a die-lightfully happy shade of pink. But I was late for Ectonomics, and it was a close call that the hall moanitors didn't catch me! The Principal is constantly on the lookout for any excuse to put troublemonsters in detentions. I'm not a troublemonster, but I do like my adventures. 15 May, Afternoon Watch Shiver me tomb-ers, Haunted High is as cold and mollusky as the deepest part of the ocean. It's not because of that ol' myth about ghosts making the air around them cold. It's the icy atmosphere created by Principal Revenant and all her ghastly rules. She's got so many students anchored by detention chains that the loud clanging make it hard to think! Especially Porter Geiss, who is so weighed down by chains, it's like he's going for a record. I'm in the li-bury, trying to study for my Ghost Pirate class. The li-bury is the one place where I can explore like a pirate without risking seasickness. There's got to be some hidden treasure in here somewhere! 15 May, Dog Watch Well, boo me down! When I was plundering the li-bury, I found a map of some sort. I don't know what it is exactly, it's not really a treasure map, but it looks kind of mysterious and cryptic! I found it stuck in a cook book, in the between the pages of the chapter for 'Social Creeperings'. At first glance the map looks like some kind of recipe, and even has the heading 'How to make Friends'. What does that mean? It took a true adventurer like me to read between the lines and figure out it's instructions for something crabulous. There are a lot of x's of course. That's how you know it's important. And there are stick figures in the top left and bottom right, divided by 2 squiggly lines. Also, there are boats between the squiggly lines. Avast! It's a kindermonster's artwork! I think I'll hang it on the fridge in me galley. 16 May, Morning Watch I found the treasure! It's not an actual treasure, but it's sea-sational all the same. I was enjoying the chain-free atmosphere of me ship and trying to die-sect the map I found, when I caught something out of the corner of me patchless eye. It was misty, like looking through a spyglass on a foggy morn, but it appeared to be a school full of solids! I hushed Aye and tried to concentrate, turning me skull to get a better view, but the apparitions evaporated into sea air!! It's mortalfying to think I might have dreamt it, but I was sure I spied a werewolf ghoul with clawsome hair, and she was talking to a zombie with glasses! 16 May, Dog Watch Well, fair winds! I got another gander at that solid school again! Stil ljust in the corner of me eye, but a tadpole clearer this time. I saw some ghouls having a scream at fearleading practice. There was a mummy ghoul bossing everyone around, but the squad didn't seem to mind because they really were scary good. I've never done much fearleading, but I think I'd be a natural at it, because you need good balance to keep your sea legs in choppy waters. Here's a fearleading chantey they inspired me to write: Yo ho ho And a bucket of chum Haunted High GO! And don't play dumb OK, it's dreadful, but the Jolly Rotter flag routine I made up to go with it really makes it work. Plus, Aye and I had a fintastic maritime, and that's what counts. 17 May, Morning Watch Went for a swim in the Haunted High pool - It's one disembody of water where I don't get seasick! There wasn't a spirit around when I dove it, but I kept feeling waves crest around me, and every now and then I caught flashes of blue skin and fintastic blonde hair! Talk about shiver me tomb-ers! I was so creeped out, I die-cided to go aboard River's yacht and fang out with her for a while. It's always swell to kick back, take my pegleg off and chill with my beasty! We can grab some grub and set sail for distinct shores. I just hope Aye doesn't rock the boat. 17 May, Forenoon Watch Went to creepateria to toss back some gore-ange juice and replenish my vitamin sea levels. My dad is forever lecturing me on the dangers of getting skullvy. Ilisten to him because I don't ever want to be one of those toothless, spotted pirates. That's a look that would so NOT go with my to die for outfits. it's not that I'm vain, but my wardrobe IS my pride loot. Anyway, Porter Geiss was there getting into trouble for spraying graffiti on the walls, which is why he's known as 'Paintergeist'. He's a totes ectolasmic artist! He only uses ghost paint that evaporates quickly, so I don't know why Principal Revenant and the Hall Moanitors get so fangry with him. Sometimes I think they just enjoy punishing students and sinking the school spirits. 17 May, Dog Watch I wish I could tell one of my BFFs about seeing the solid school because it's kind of like watching a fear-ality TV show! I thought about telling River, since she spends a lot of time between our world and the non-ghost world. But then I remembered her dad is the Grim Reaper, and suddenly that seemed like a less than spooktacular idea. I wouldn't want him to find out. He can deliver a scythe-ing lecture that really takes a ghoul down a pegleg. I also pondered telling Kiyomi, but I'd hate to upset her and see her complexion turn scaly-gray or something - she can't help changing colour depending on her mood. Hauntings aren't allowed in the solid world, but, arrrr.. what if they are haunting me?! 18 May, Morning Watch Goin' to go for a lil' adventure and check off some of the requirements for my Ghost Pirates class. I think I'll steer my vessel over to see what River's up to while I'm at it. Maybe she'd like to make some waves with me. I'm in high spirits today, so dare I hope I won't ever get seasick? Got me stopwatch, me ghostly skeleton crew, and me trusty pet Aye. Looks like we're in for some smooth sailin'. Just me, me mateys and the deep boo sea. Category:Doll diaries Category:Vandala Doubloons logs